


Rooftop Run-in

by LaLunan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Assassin AU, F/M, First work - Freeform, assassin Chat, assassin Ladybug, may add to later on but kinda experimental
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunan/pseuds/LaLunan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug goes on a rooftop run, and runs into someone she hoped she wouldn't.</p><p>Snippet so far, may add more a bit later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop Run-in

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work here, and though short, I wanted to try publishing and see where that takes me. I want to see really if I can commit to a story so this title and chapter count are subject to change. Thank you!

Ladybug launched herself off the rooftop, landing easily on the next one, never breaking stride. Nighttime in Paris was her favorite time to run the rooftops. No one could see her, or at least they would doubt their eyesight as she quickly leaped away.

She felt a bit off balance because of the long dagger strapped to her left thigh, however, but it was a necessity. With Chat Noir lurking anywhere, she needed it.

After a brief glide through the sky over a particularly wide side street, Ladybug heard the unmistakeable sound of a bell and footfalls. He was following her.

Her eyes flicked to the right, hoping to catch a shadow as she landed on a a low, flat roof. catching a glimpse of the long shadow of messy hair and cat ears, she used her yo-yo to swing herself up to the next building, sights set on a wide, very high rooftop. She sensed him getting closer, could just feel it, even. You don't spend so much time around someone for so long and not have a sense of their presence.

Landing lightly on her chosen rooftop, Ladybug whipped around, unsheathing her dagger and extending her arm. The tip stopped centimeters from Chat's throat, freezing his steps forward.

Chat stood tall, arms held up in surrender, twin daggers still in his hands. He had a smirk on his face and a dangerous look in his eyes, staring at Ladybug head on.

"Well done, Bug. But I was kinda hoping we could fight this out a little more fairly."  
Still tense, Ladybug slowly lowered her dagger, a light smirk on her lips, a dark look in her eyes.  
"Anyway you want it, chaton."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment if you like. Thank you again!


End file.
